


SingSing copypasta

by asskay



Series: Dota 2 Copypasta [2]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asskay/pseuds/asskay
Summary: SingSing discovers his new sexual identity





	SingSing copypasta

I sexually identify as a Chen Picker. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of walking through the jungle, dominating hot sexy neutral creeps. People say to me that being useful as Chen is impossible and I'm fucking retarded but I don't care, I'm beautiful.I'm having Icefrog buff the jungle creeps, so that the wildkins and hellbears can dominate me, which I've always fantasized about.


End file.
